fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Collectables
Collection Sets Collectables are a sort of "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. Each collectable belongs to a specific collection set and vary in rarity. You can view all the possible Collection sets here. UPDATE MARCH 19th (2011): Released first Roperian collections and rewards for all collection sets. Farovian Sets Flying Penguin (San Digloo) The Flying Penguin is found in Icelantica. Be ready when this predator comes in to steal your gold and points. Rewards: (2) Large Ice Cube & (7) Deckhand Vouchers Rabid Raccoon (Lake Freezberg) The Rabid Raccoon items can be found in the advanced stages of Icelantica when the coon goes out on the prowl. Rewards: (2) Glow Worms & (7) Red Sharks Polar Bear (Snowpeak River) The Polar Bear's secret treasures can only be found in the Snowpeak River area. Rewards: (1) Liquid Gold & (2) Jugs of Rum (Note: The above three animal sets can be turned in multiple times and for multiple rewards. The below sets are only one time rewards and (with the exception of The Lucidia Preserve sets, which must be turned in twice), the items will stop dropping once you complete them. The only way to earn more is through trading. The 10 yr storm set is optional. Ten Year Storm (Eye of the Storm) Shipwrecked treasure and artifacts from the Ten Year Storm! Take home a piece of Farovian history! Rewards: (5) Fire Extinguisher - This is a one time reward. Viking (SS Whiskey) The Viking treasures can be found aboard the SS Whiskey. Wranglers will unlock a spear gun add-on upon handing in this treasure set. You can purchase collectables in this set from the Ancient Mariner, as completing this set is connected to purchasing the Spear Gun addon that takes you to level 25! Rewards: The unlock of the Slinger Spot, Torpedo Torch and Electrolyte addons. Sea Spirits (SS Whiskey) Ancient bottles of spirits lie within the SS Whiskey. Search the sunken ship for this collection set. You can purchase collectables in this set from the Ancient Mariner, as completing this set is connected to purchasing the Spear Gun addon that takes you to level 40! Rewards: The unlock of the Sling Breather, Torp Breather and E-breather addons. Sigs Sunken Research (SS Minefield) Sir Sigfried lost most of his original research material when his first sub-lab hit a mine in a far away location. He's been looking for someone to help him find his lost research, but hasn't been able to find a wrangle with the correct skills and expertise. NOTE: Cannot trade collectables in this set up or down or to friends. Rewards: The unlock of the Sling Shot Sonar, Target Tracker and EMF Scanner addons. Old Litter (Guardians Gate) Old litter found around the Guardian Gate entrance. Rewards: A Cleaned Up Guardian Gate! (20) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. Guardian Stone (Guardians Gate) Magical stones that may give back power to the Guardians of the Gate. Rewards: A Restored Guardian Gate! (20) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. Corrupted Coral (Coral Lobby) Rewards: A Magical Coral Antidote. This must be turned in twice, after which you won't be able to collect anymore except through trading. It removes the Body Suit Health % so you won't need to use serum when your low on health. Awesome Armor (Coral Lobby) Rewards: Rewards: The Armored Mersuit 3000. Armor is necessary to advance through the treacherous conditions of Coral Lobby! Arm up ASAP! Lost Weapons (Heart Land) Rewards: Rewards: A Vaccine for the Heart Coral & More (Must be turned in TWICE!) Several weapons have been left behind at the Heart Land. Wranglers must find them and return to the armory! Brave Bones (Heart Land) Rewards: Rewards: A Vaccine for the Heart Coral & More (MUST BE TURNED IN TWICE!) Many brave mer-people have attempted the mission of saving Lucidia! Collect their remains for the King! Roperian Sets Roperian Crapole Rewards: (3) Acid Eyes & (1) Bird Seed Roperian Floral Rewards: (3) Rodent Trap & (1) Air Freshener Seinborough Lightning Rewards: (3) Horse Tamer & (1) Sword Serum Seinborough Revelation Rewards: (3) Sword Serum & (1) Seduction Serum Redwood Coal Rewards: (3) Poo Goo & (1) Peanut Poison Outback Reward: (1) Roperian River Permit Mosquito Warrior The Mosquito Warrior collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Mosquito Run. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Mosquito Warrior! Reward: Access to Cadaver Expanse & (4) Liquid Light & (4) Caffeine Pills Chief of Cadaver The Chief of Cadaver collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Cadaver Expanse. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Cadaver Warrior! Reward: Access to Sepulcro del Sol & (2) Skin Cream & (1) Caffeine Pills Sol Queen The Sol Queen collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Sepulcro del Sol. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Sol Queen! Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (6) Large Ice Cube Bandito The Bandito collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Coral Corral. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Bandito! Reward: Access to Amadahy Plains (1) Skin Cream & (1) Sharpening Oil Native Warrior The Native Warrior collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Amadahy Plains. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Warrior! Reward: Access to Deadwater Saloon & (1) Liquid Light & (1) Smore Sauce Saloon Girl The Saloon Girl collection set is made up of 5 collectables found in Deadwater Saloon. Wranglers will need to retrieve these items by interacting with the Saloon Girl! Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (11) Deckhand Vouchers Homeless Villain Hank, the homeless villain of Jettison Jetty, never left the factory after it shut down. He's often spotted rambling about magical jelly beans and robbing innocent wranglers of silver for his once-promised retirement. Reward: Access to Castout Creek, & (1) Horse Tamer & (1) Smore Sauce Mad Patient Marie, known as the Mad Patient, lives in the Castout Creek Mental Hospital. Wranglers need to collect items from her, but beware, Marie can be difficult to deal with! Reward: Access to Burnout Bay & (1) Sharpening Oil & (2) Acid Eyes Escaped Prisoner Only one prisoner, known as "DirtBag", has successfully escaped from the Burnout Bay Prison. DBag may be terrifying, but wranglers will need to collect items from him in order to survive the treacherous prison conditions. (Click the link above for more about DirtBag, images for this set, and a link to the collection set!) Reward: (1) Liquid Gold & (11) Deckhand Vouchers Special Collection Sets Happy Halloween (2013) The Happy Halloween Collection set can be found scattered around the Graveyard and Waterport during the 2013 Halloween season. Wranglers will be rewarded 31 FLC upon turning in the set! Rewards: (31) Free Love Chum & (31) Red Shark - This is a one time reward. 12 Days of December (2013) Happy Holidays! From December 14 through December 25, Fish Wrangler will be releasing a new collectable each day across Farovia and Roperia. Hand over the entire set after the 12 days and you'll be rewarded with FLC! Rewards: (100) Free Love Chum Easter Eggs (2014) Collect the hidden Easter Eggs that are scattered across Farovia and Roperia during Easter weekend 2014. Rewards: (15) Free Love Chum & (10) Red Shark & (5) Deckhand Voucher Farovian Fireworks (2014) Head to various islands in Farovia to catch the greatest firework display ever seen! Happy July! Rewards: (100) Free Love Chum Roperian Resolutions Collection Set (2014) Collect the 5 most popular resolutions that are circulating the island of Roperia! Rewards: (115) Free Love Chum - This is a one time reward. Category:Resources